High School Musical
by Kawaii KoKitsune
Summary: This is the movie High School Musical with the Inuyasha characters, I changed the plot somewhat.
1. The Boy and the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or the High School Musical idea and characters, although I wish I did...

Roles: Inuyasha Takashi/ Troy Bolton,

Kagome Higurashi/ Gabriela Montes,

Sesshoumaru Takashi/ Mr. Bolton(I am making a brother relationship

with the whole father coach/son player thing),

Sakura (This is what I am going to call Mrs. Higurashi)/

Mrs. Montes, Izayoi (sp?)/ Mrs. Bolton

Kagome Higurashi was reading a book in her living room when her mom came in "Come on honey, you need to get changed so you can go to the teen's party down stairs." Sakura Higurashi said.

"But mom-" "No buts, " Sakura replied taking her daughter's book, "now go get changed."

"Alright, but, can I have my book back?" Kagome asked motioning to her novel, Sakura handed it to her and ushered her off to her room.

"I laid your best clothes out" Sakura said as Kagome closed the door "Thanks mom." she said.

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi was practicing basketball with his older half-brother Sesshoumaru Takahashi; Sesshoumaru was the coach for his team.

"Alright Inuyasha, lets go." Sesshoumaru ordered him, his voice betraing no emotion.

"Am I going left?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes now lets go!"

"Alright, alright."

Just then their mom came in, all dressed up, "Now did we really fly all this way here to play more basketball?" annoyed at how obsessed her children were at basketball.

They looked at each other and then back up at their mom and said "Yeah" in unison.

"Well rap it up, it's the last night of vacation. Its New Years Eve. The party remember, alright Inuyasha they have a kids party down stairs" Izayoi Takahashi said.

"Kid party?" Inuyasha asked,

"Young adults, now go. Shower up!" Izayoi replied. "Fine, I'll go." Inuyasha grunted, then threw the ball at his brother and left.


	2. New Years Party

High School Musical

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the Inu Characters or then HSM plot or characters, or the songs.

Roles: Koga/ Person who tells them to sing

Kagome was searching for a seat so she could read; so far she was having no luck. Then she felt someone bump into her, knocking her to the floor, "Oh so-" "Watch it wench!" Kagome glared at the guy then stood up and left. Leaving a pair of golden eyes glaring at her back. Soon she found somewhere to sit and began to think and read. 'How dare that bastard call me a wench! He's the one who bumped into me and I'm the one who ended up on the floor! Doesn't he know that I'm one of the strongest mikos?! I could have purified him then and there if I had any arrows.' Little did she know that the same guy that bumped into her was also screaming in his head.

'Who does that wench think she is just walking away like that?! I could have killed her there if I wanted-' But his thoughts were interupted because a spotlight had hit him temporally blinding his sensitive hanyou eyes.

"Guess what sweetie, you get to sing up here." Koga told Kagome. "I'm sorry but I can't sing" Kagome told him, but then 2 more guys helped her up, literally. When she got up there she saw _him_, "You!" they said at the same time "Me, it's you. The bastard who bumped into me!" "Who are you calling a bastard. You pushed me into the ground!" Yelled Kagome. "Like I care." Replied the boy. Then the Koga came up "Alright, alright come down. You'll both thank me for this," Then he went off the stage while saying quietly "or not." and the music started playing. Kagome was frozen with stage fright, then the boy did something he thought he would never do especially for a girl. He sang.

(**Inuyasha singing**

_Kagome singing_

**_Both singing_**)

**"Livin' in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance"**

Kagome couldn't believe that the bastard who bumped her into the ground would sing, for her. Or that she would sing.

_"I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart"_

**"Oh"**

_"To all the possibilities_

_Oooh"_

_**"I know that"**_

_"Something has changed"_

_**"Never felt this way"**_

_"And right here tonight"_

**"This could be the...**

**Start of something new"**

_"It feels so right"_

**"To be here with you**

**Oh**

**And now looking in your eyes"**

_"I feel in my heart"_

**"Feel in my heart"**

_"The start of something new"_

_**"Ooh yeah**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that**_

_**Mmm"**_

**"We'd both be here tonight"**

_**"Oh"**_

_"Yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter"_

"Brighter, brighter"

_"Oh_

_With you by my side"_

_**"By me side"**_

**"I know... that something has changed**

**Never felt this way"**

_"I know it for real"_

**"This could be the...**

**Start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**Oh**

**And now... lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart"**

_"The start of something new"_

_**"I never knew that it could**_

_**Til' happened to me**_

_**Oh**_

_**Yeah"**_

**"I didn't know it before"**

_"But now_

_Its easy to"_

**"See**

**Oh**

**Its the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**Oh**

**And now lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That its the start of something new**

**It feels so right"**

**_"So right"_**

_"To be here with you"_

_**"Oh"**_

**"Oh**

**And now lookin' in your eyes"**

_**"Your eyes"**_

_"I feel in my heart"_

_**"Feel in my heart"**_

_"The start of something new"_

_**"The start of something new"**_

**"The start of something new"**

The accident was soon forgotten. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he extended his hand, "Kagome." She said as they shook hands. (Small Time Skip) They were just coming out of the party and to the lodge porch to get ready for the fireworks "But serously you have an amazing voice. Your a singer right?" Inuyasha said, "Just church choir is all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted." Kagome confessed. "Really, why is that?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I took at a look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." Kagome explained, "Well for the way you sang tonight that is pretty hard to believe." Inuyasha commented. "Well that is the first time I've done something like that. I mean that was so cool." Kagome said. "I know completly" Inuyasha added. "Well, you sounded like you've done alot of singing too." Kagome said. "Yeah sure, my shower head is very impressed" He said sarcaticly.

A count down could be heard in the background.

Then the fireworks started.

"Hey here," Inuyasha said giving Kagome his phone. "Alright." Kagome said letting Inuyasha take her picture "here you too" then taking her phone and giving it to Inuyasha. He then took a picture of himself and saved his number then gave her phone back. "Well, I better go wish my mom a happy New Year." Kagome said. "Yeah me too. Well not your mom, my mom." Inuyasha replied. "Hahah. Alright" Then Kagome left, Inuyasha said "You know singing with you was the most fun I had on this entire vacation and..." then he looked around and didn't see her. he took out his cell hone and looked at Kagome's picture and smiled.


	3. authors note: sorry

aothor's note

I m sorry but I wont be able to update for a while due to my movie being missing so... sorry for the inconvinience but even if I get the movie I womt update if I don't have atleast 5 reviews. Just a warning : )

JA NE!!


End file.
